drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Mandrodred
Email: jordan.horsell@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: blue Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'4" Weight: 240 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Baerlon Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 7 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Born to Jarek and Senedra Logan?s father, Jarek, was Shienaran born. Jarek was raised by his father; a blacksmith in Fal Dara. Jarek?s father passed on all his Blacksmithing knowledge to Jarek so that one day he may take over the Smithy. To compliment Jarek?s progression as a blacksmith his father was also teaching him the way of the sword and of combat as well as hunting and tracking. Jarek?s father was a long time soldier before an injury forced him into making weapons as opposed to using them. The reason behind this training was the ever present threat of a Trolloc attack. Jarek took quickly to his fathers teachings and excelled both in the Smithy and in the field with sword or bow. The Smithy gave him great power and strength. But when caught with his best friend?s sweetheart he was forced, by his father, to leave after bringing such shame to his family. Jarek came to Baerlon to get as far away from his old life and Trolloc?s as he possibly could. Logan?s mother was born in Baerlon and married Jarek, a year after his arrival. They lived on a farm just outside Baerlon. By utilizing his skills from his life in Fal Dara, Jarek was able to keep his family living comfortably by raising various live-stocks and using and selling them as needed, his skills as a hunter and tracker also provided rabbit and various pheasants as well. Luckily if times got tough Jarek could use his great skill as a master Black Smith to make money here and there. Not wanting to teach Logan any of the combat and sword use he had learned from his old life it was evident that he would soon have to as Logan eventually started to copy his father. This resulted in Logan cutting himself with his father?s sword, which Logan was forbidden to use, on many occasions Jarek did teach Logan However all the skills Logan needed to become a master Blacksmith and Logan picked up these techniques with great speed and enthusiasm. Logan was a smart boy and was always asking questions and hoping to learn new skills. So his father also taught him to hunt and track and use a Long Bow. Logan Mandrodred?s parents moved into the actual town of Baerlon after a particularly harsh winter and Jarek and Senedra decided to move to into town to try to start a Smithy. So Logan spent the rest of his youth in Baerlon Town apprenticing as a blacksmith to his father, though it was clear that at almost 16 he was nearly as good as his father, a Master of 15 years Originating from his days back on the farm, Logan would spend every spare minute he had out in the wilderness hunting rabbits and tracking other small creatures. He sometimes would track an animal for hours, which resulted in a level of fitness in Logan that was rarely found in elite soldiers. As a result of this fitness Logan didn?t amass the immense physical size often associated with spending hours over the forge as it was counter measured from the continuous movement of tracking a rabbit. While he was still heavily muscled with little fat to speak of, he didn?t take on the size most Blacksmiths do. Although he was smaller, slightly, in size compared to his father Logan was still able to nearly beat him in tests of strength. So he still possess the trademark broad chest and shoulders and thick arms, as well as massive strength and power associated with being a Blacksmith, but horses don?t shudder under his weight when he sits on them. Complementing this strength he can move and run with great speed and agility from hours of trying to catch an evasive rabbit with bare hands. Logan is also a fiercely loyal friend and would do anything for a friend, this has sometimes seen him get into trouble by getting into fights with local bully?s who like to pick on some of Logan?s smaller friends. Although Logan would never intentionally start fight once he gets into one he is usually the one to finish. This resulted in a particularly ugly incident when he almost beat another boy to death after the bully had broken the arm of the daughter of one of the local inn keeper?s. It didn?t help that Logan had some ?feelings? towards that he couldn?t quite explain. Logan then vowed he would never lose his temper again and strives to this day to refrain from getting angry or mad as he knows one day he might not stop? By this time Logan was 17 he was a keen hunter and tracker like his father. It was at this time that Logan began to become more interested in his fathers life as a soldier and often begged his father to teach him how to use the sword that his father thought he had well hidden. Jarek only taught Logan how to hold the blade and prevent Logan from taking of a limb. Logan would dream of the stories of heroes of long ago battling against the odds, dreaming of a sea of enemies crashing fruitlessly against his personally lead unit of elite warriors. When it became apparent that his father would not allow more than a few minutes with the sword Logan decided that it was time to pursue his dream of become a master swordsman and took the savings he had from working the forge and decided to leave Baerlon and make his way to Tar Valon. Hs reasoning was to become a warder or at the least a Tower Guard or, failing that, he would continue on toward Shienar and head to Fal Dara. Category:WS 7 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios